


【鼬佐/ABO】生命中的一天 / A Day In The Life

by nsisjf



Series: ABO series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Science, Suicide Attempt, 鼬佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 8K字一发完，ABO，鼬A佐O，鼬复活，佐助32岁鼬哥21岁，清水HE。这是我能写出最甜的甜饼了，由于特殊设定原因，本文佐助性格十分人妻，乐于照顾鼬哥，但属于1000%互宠；虽然是甜饼，但还是有抑郁和自杀倾向提及（双方都有）= =重点！请阅读下面的设定，能接受情况下再阅读，否则造成不适概不负责本文为【鸣佐/ABO】《朋友的一点帮助》的鼬佐线，HE结局，即设定佐助全程对鸣人没有爱情，仅仅是Omega本能和政治利用（鸣人当然对佐助也没有爱情），骨科才是真爱；故事在最后一节（第7节）鸣人送别、佐助离村后发生分歧如果没看过上文，请阅读前情梗概（内文有）
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ABO series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【鼬佐/ABO】生命中的一天 / A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> 前情梗概：  
> 四战后，佐助跟随鸣人回村，被判为准死刑犯，关入木叶监狱。半年后（18岁），佐助在狱中分化为Omega，而由于家族特殊血统，宇智波Omega分化后具有“绝对服从伴侣”、绝不背叛的“本能”，于是佐助一夜间变为各方势力试图利用、争相抢夺标记权的对象。改革派的卡卡西为了木叶未来，指示鸣人趁着保守派的行政部做出最终决定前标记佐助，而佐助的目的同样是辅佐卡卡西和鸣人完成改革、祭奠哥哥和族人。于是鸣佐结合，结成了互相利用的政治伴侣（尽管鸣人仅单纯认为是“朋友的帮助”）。
> 
> 两人同居后，佐助因为Omega本能，在生活和工作上对鸣人绝对、无底线的照顾和服从，鸣人屡次无意间伤害到了佐助。鸣人反复对佐助道歉，但佐助认为达到自身目的完成改革才是最重要的，为此包括自尊在内什么都可以抛弃，而且为Alpha服务是他的本能，鸣人无需感到愧疚。
> 
> 在佐助的全力协助下，鸣人成为火影，肃清了行政部高层，推进了木叶现代化和科技改革。鸣人在位第四年（30岁），大筒木一式入侵，鸣人释放了全部九尾之力，击败了一式，但自身也不再是人柱力，接近死亡。而佐助因为Omega本能为鸣人挡住了其后致命的爆炸波，令鸣人存活，自身濒死，此时鸣人对佐助的愧疚达到了顶峰（后佐助被抢救成功）。
> 
> 其后两年（32岁），木叶经济科技进一步发展，传统忍者几近被淘汰，村子也不再需要佐助的力量，同时鸣人也对十几年间自己对佐助的利用和伤害而愧疚不已。于是鸣人提出解除标记，两人和平分开，佐助离开木叶并表示不会再回来。
> 
> 鸣人与雏田举办了婚礼。但鸣人不知道的是，被解除标记后的宇智波Omega会因为失去所爱，本能性地丧失理智而死……
> 
> 本文发生于上述情节之后。
> 
> 本文与“贤学院”相关的内容仅仅借用了官方小说《鸣人烈传》的一句话概念，作者没看过这本书，请无视相关一切BUG><
> 
> 标题依旧来源于披头士乐队同一张专辑的一首歌，跟歌没关系= =

1

宇智波鼬再度从无垠的净土中被唤醒，呼吸到尘世的空气，已经是他上次被秽土转生的十六年后。

在获得真实形体的第一瞬，他就谨慎调动起全身的查克拉，做好了战斗的准备。是何方势力，出于什么目的，胆敢再次利用了他的尸体和灵魂？

无论真相为何，凶多吉少。

然而很快，鼬便注意到这副崭新躯体上并没有秽土转生特有的陶土样纹路，自己的意志也未有被符咒控制的迹象。他环顾周遭，发现自己不在激烈的战场上、阴冷的洞穴中、亦或是什么不详的祭坛中心。

他身处一间普通的宾馆套房中。四下安静，有温暖明亮的阳光从窗户透进来，隐约还能听到墙外悦耳的鸟鸣声。

而他的眼前，正跪着一位黑衣人。这人的个头很高——这从他身披的长长斗篷中可以看出。但他此刻正毫无形象地蜷缩在自己脚下，颤抖着，无声喘息着，一滴滴的鲜血顺着他的下颌滑落，将身下的地板染成血红。

但就在下一瞬，鼬难以遏制地摒住了呼吸。他身为Alpha的生理本能被这人释放出爆裂的Omega信息素前所未有地唤醒了。

更加令他惊惧的是，纵使有这样高浓度的信息素干扰，他也能再清楚不过地感知到，这人体内如焰火般强大的紫色查克拉，只会属于一个自己永远都不会弄错的人……

天，这人莫非是自己的弟弟佐助？

难道说，佐助竟然分化成了家族中最罕见、也最容易被利用的Omega？！

顾不得思考是否有诈，鼬急忙弯下腰，把跪倒在地的人拖起来，让他能够靠在自己的怀里。

在看清这人脸庞的刹那，鼬就确认了自己先前的想法——千真万确，他就是长大了的佐助！

此刻，佐助正倚在自己的胸前，小声哭泣着。他的右手紧紧攥住自己的衣服，胸膛上下震动，喉中发出如同濒死一般的“嘎-嚇”声。他的左眼紧闭，有血液从眼眶中不住流下来，混杂着大量汗水和泪水，将整张惨白的脸弄得鲜血淋漓。

鼬不住轻柔抚摸着佐助的后背，纵使惊骇万分，心痛如绞，他仍旧尽力维持了话音的沉稳和镇定，“佐助……告诉我，发生了什么？”

佐助缓缓抬起了头。

鼬震惊地看到弟弟露出了一个十足扭曲的表情——他眉头紧皱，瞳孔散大，满脸是泪，嘴角却向两侧大大咧开，整个人看起来几近癫狂。

“哥……抱歉，我用了‘轮回天生’，让你刚复活就看到我这副样子……”

“只是……”佐助的身体剧烈抖动了一下，发出一声含混的泣音，“如你所见，我分化成了Omega，还解除了标记……”

鼬倒抽了一口了冷气。他焦急攥紧怀中人的肩膀，“佐助，你怎么可以——”

“……哈！我知道，简直蠢透了……”佐助狂乱地笑着，像是驱赶脑中什么东西一样烦躁地左右甩头，又抓紧自己的衣襟，将散发出浓郁Omega信息素的火热躯体牢牢贴在自己的胸前。

“哥……求你现在标记我，用Alpha的绝对权力，命令我活下来……”

佐助哭泣着冲自己叫喊。

“否则……我很可能会立刻死去……！”

鼬的心脏简直停跳了。

“佐助……！”

2

“佐助、佐助……”

鼬卧在床上，皱紧眉头，不住呢喃着。

“哥，我在呢……”

一个个轻如蝶翼的吻落在他的脸颊、前额、眉间，最终印在他的嘴唇上，将自己的下一声呻吟堵在口中。

这样温柔的爱抚让鼬慢慢从梦境的回忆中脱离了出来。纵使已经清醒，他也没有立刻睁眼，而是抬起手臂，扣住身上人的脖颈，主动加深了这个吻。

“唔……嗯……”

他们唇齿交缠，互相交换着呼吸，勾出对方的涎液，直到他感到胸前一沉，才最后逗弄了一下对方的舌尖，慢慢松开了手上的掌握。

鼬缓缓睁开眼睛，注视着自己的Omega佐助轻喘着斜趴在自己身上，脸上因为亲吻而泛起的红晕还未褪去。

“早上好，Alpha。”佐助撑起身子，朝自己浅浅一笑，“与往常一样，洗漱用品和早餐已经准备好了。”

“你做得很好。我爱你，佐助。”鼬回以赞扬的微笑，不出意外地看到自家Omega的脸颊变得更红了。

“我、我也爱你。”佐助给了自己一个拥抱，害羞地将脸埋到自己的肩窝里。抱了一会之后，他便起身离开了自己。

“我在餐厅等你，哥哥。”

他朝自己露出一个可爱的笑容，随即轻轻带上了房门。

“……”

在佐助离开卧室的下一刻，鼬就不顾形象地倒回床铺，抬起手臂，试图遮盖住自己脸上控制不住的笑意。

天，无论这样普通的清晨经历过多少次，都能令他感到如此幸福和美好，美好到难以相信这是真的……

是的，距离自己被佐助用“轮回眼”复活，并将弟弟标记为自己的Omega，两人结成伴侣以来，已经过去了整整一年。

一开始，他们过得不可谓不艰难。这并不是说两人的物质生活有所缺乏，而是他们各自都存在着严重的心理和精神问题。他终日为屠族和叛村导致的强烈负罪感而自我折磨，佐助则因为与漩涡鸣人解除标记带来的本能性自杀冲动而痛苦不堪。

不过，在时间、药物和彼此爱意的治愈下，这一切总算都过去了。现在的他们，是世间仅有的宇智波Alpha和Omega，也是一对再恩爱不过的幸福伴侣。

-

洗漱完毕，鼬走到餐厅，在佐助对面坐下，开始享用早餐。

今天佐助准备的是传统的和式早餐，以米饭和烤鱼为主，辅以豆腐、渍菜、玉子烧和味噌汤。这比起如今流行的西式早餐要费时的多，但营养也更加全面。鼬知道佐助的这份用心，自然是一点不剩地吃光。

他们一边吃着，一边随意闲聊着各自的工作计划、最近听说的趣闻趣事。两人出自同一名门，用餐礼仪也是如出一辙的优雅，一时间，屋中只有碗筷轻轻碰撞的叮当声，不紧不慢的谈话声，勾勒出一派和谐安宁的氛围。

餐后，佐助如同往常一样起身收拾桌面，不过这一天，鼬使用身为Alpha的权力阻止了他。

“佐助，我来洗碗。我要你去客厅休息。”

佐助的身体僵了一下，随即迅速而认命地将手中的餐具放下。

“……哥哥，欺负人……”

在鼬将洗好的碗筷摆进橱柜的时候，听到客厅传来佐助故意的埋怨声。

鼬不由得勾起了嘴角。无需回头，他都能在眼前描绘出来，弟弟一定是像当年的那个求自己陪练，却被拒绝的孩子那样，坐在沙发上，撅着嘴，愤愤扭过头不去理他。

有的时候，自家的Omega太过单纯可爱，也何尝不是一种幸福的烦恼……

鼬半是宠溺半是无奈地想着，解下了围裙，转身走回客厅。

“蠢弟弟，”他俯下身，用还带着水珠的指尖弹了弹佐助光洁的额头，“手又疼了吧？你刚才用餐时，手指动作又僵硬了。你以为能瞒过哥哥的眼睛？”

他轻柔而小心地握住佐助的单手，“这种情况还要沾水，这么大人了，怎么还是不会照顾自己？”

“这点痛，根本不算什么！”佐助仰起头急急反驳，而后局促地移开视线，眼睫颤抖着，“你明明知道，我有多想照顾你的……”

鼬叹了口气，坐到佐助身边，用一个深吻止住了Omega的话。他的舌尖在佐助的口中辗转缠绵，直到让他丧失了任何反抗的能力，只能软软倚靠在自己怀里。

“可作为你的哥哥和Alpha，我也一样想照顾你啊……”他在亲吻的间隙对着Omega轻语，“有时，也允许我满足一下自己的需求吧，佐助……”

佐助的脸腾地变红了。他乖顺接受着自己唇舌的攻势，而后则是主动抬起胳膊，攀上了自己的脖颈，将自身献了上去。

“哥哥，我爱你……”

“我也爱你，我的Omega……”

3

两人在沙发上你侬我侬地腻歪了好一会，也差不多到了出发上班的时间。他们互相替对方穿好外套，打理好仪表，双双提着公文包从家中离开。

已经有司机等候在楼下，弯腰替他们打开了车门。

就出行而言，鼬和佐助其实都更偏爱传统的“忍者奔跑”方式，况且他们共同的上班地点离家也不算远。但他们作为“贤学院”的科研人员，身体力行，支持推广这种依靠火遁和太阳能混合供能的新型交通工具，倒也算是应当肩负的责任。

二十分钟后，混合动力机车稳稳停靠在了“贤学院”的总部大门前。他与佐助快速交换了一个分别吻，从不同的通道走进各自的工作大楼。

“贤学院”是五年前新成立的国际性非营利科研组织，旨在促进和推动全世界科学技术的发展与共享。

半年前，他们的伴侣关系和各自精神状态逐渐稳定之后，佐助就接受了这所科研机构的邀请，带着他来到了四季如春的中立国“阶之国”。佐助被聘请的职位是科技-忍术联合研发部门的副部长，而鼬则凭借顶尖的忍术运用能力和丰富的战斗经验，顺利进入了贤学院的测试部门，成为了战术测试分队的队长。

他现在的工作不算繁杂，只需要组织手下人员，协助研发部门对新开发的各类武器设备进行测试和评估，汇总出相应的改进意见。

当然，对现在的鼬而言，这也的确是最适合他的工作了。这份工作既能让他增长见识、接触到各类最新技术，也让他有充分的闲暇时间去读书，去一点点弥补自己死亡16年间错过的全部科学进展。

鼬短期的目标将是进入贤学院的科研部门。一来是他自己也有一些想法和创意想要实现，二来，则是他渴望着能与自己的Omega一起工作。

不知不觉，一上午的时间很快就过去了。鼬命部下们停止了测试，自己也提起便当盒，离开所处的大楼，穿过通道，来到佐助的办公室前。

他正打算敲门，身旁的一位女性工作人员就出声阻止了他。

“鼬先生，”她恭敬地低头，“很抱歉，佐助先生有个临时会议。他要我传达给您，如果方便的话，您可以去三层的休息室等候他。”

“谢谢，我知道了。”鼬对她笑了一下表示感激，不顾对方突然变红的面颊，立刻离开了这里。

-

鼬平静端坐在佐助所说的休息室中。他的邻座上并无他人，但更远处也或站或坐着几位年轻工作人员。

或许那些人以为在这么远的距离下，自己断然听不到他们的小声议论。但鼬好歹是经过暗部训练，又在“晓”组织工作了数年，从小就被称为“天才”的忍者，听力和感知力本就超出常人。

诚然，对鼬来说，这些闲杂人等的谈论丝毫无法勾动他的内心。在他曲折的一生中，身边就从没有一刻少过各类议论和流言。

但令鼬感到轻松和莫名有趣的是，来到“贤学院”以来，他听到人们谈论的，不再是他20余年前的屠族行为，亦非他在“晓”组织时犯下的累累罪行——在佐助多年的努力下，他早就被木叶政府平反了，而现在的年轻人对多年前的忍界历史也兴趣寥寥。

人们津津乐道的，反倒是自己与佐助“异乎寻常”的伴侣关系。

就如同此刻——

“看，那是宇智波鼬先生吧？本人果然超级帅，好想嫁哦……”

“别想了，他可是那个‘佐助大人’的伴侣，而是还是那个传说中最最深情的宇智波家族，俩人恩爱得很，别人早就没戏啦！”

“哎，可不是，其实佐助先生也超帅的……可惜他俩实在太甜了，每天都一起上下班一起吃饭，动不动就表白，还经常互相送花送礼物，简直是故意虐狗……”

“何止，听说还是佐助先生付出了那个‘轮回眼’作为代价，才把鼬先生复活的。所以鼬先生虽然看起来比佐助先生小，实际却是佐助先生的兄长呢！”

“呜哇……难怪我一直觉得佐助先生是个特别冷淡严肃的人，前几天却见到佐助先生在鼬先生怀里撒娇！还一口一个‘哥哥’的，搞得我以为是什么奇怪的情趣……”

“这就是所谓‘只给对方看自己特殊的一面’吧？我也好想有这样的恋爱哦……”

“……”

鼬早就习惯了这类针对他和佐助的八卦言论，这次倒也没什么新意。他面色不变，只是在心底笑笑，权当作没听见。

被人反复议论又如何？这就是他们宇智波一族爱人的方式，他们天生感情强烈敏锐，渴望对伴侣付出爱，也同样渴望获得伴侣的爱。

正想着的时候，休息室的大门被推开，一个人影直直朝自己冲了过来。

“哥哥！”佐助就像当年在忍者学校放学时那样，毫无顾忌地扑到自己怀里，尽管他现在已经比自己还要高大了。他抬起头，不顾周围的一片惊呼，大胆地给了自己一个吻，“抱歉，等很久了？”

“我也是刚到。”鼬笑笑，习惯性地揽住Omega柔韧的腰部，“走吧。”

“好的，哥哥。”

鼬静静看着佐助转过头，朝背后冷冷瞪视了一圈，让四周的人顿时噤声，才对自己露出一个乖巧的微笑，主动提起放在座椅上的便当盒，跟随自己离开。

“哥哥……那些人没说你什么吧？”

在他们走回佐助办公室的路上时，弟弟有些犹豫地询问自己。

鼬很清楚，佐助恐怕是担心自己听到了什么与过去相关的流言蛮语，从而加重自己的心理负担。

当然……这一次，佐助确实是多虑了。

不过，也许正是佐助对自己的这份强烈的爱意，无意间将本可能更加恶劣的流言，朝着另一个虽奇怪、却轻松太多的方向扭转了过去……

想到这里，鼬不由得发自内心地感到幸福和快乐。

“没有，”看着佐助与儿时如出一辙的认真神情，鼬忍不住亲昵地弹了下弟弟的额头，“他们都特别羡慕嫉妒我，说我能有这样可爱能干的Omega，简直是前世修来的福分。”

“呜……！”佐助又害羞又气愤地皱起眉，却因为单手提着便当盒没法反抗，只能把整个人埋在自己怀里。

“哥哥，又欺负人……”

4

“贤学院”的午休时间很短暂，两人一起吃过便当，再随意聊上几句天，佐助就不得不开始下午的工作了。

不过，这一天，鼬没有如往常那样回到测试场地继续工作，而是离开了“贤学院”，动身前往附近的阶之国中央医院。

他提前向领导请了假，也早就告诉过佐助，因为今天，正是他与医生预约的复诊日期。

以往每次去医院，佐助都会请假陪他，但随着自己病情的一步步好转，他便使用Alpha的权力，命令佐助让他一个人前去复诊了。

鼬在VIP诊室前坐着等了一会，很快就听到自己的名字被里面叫到。

他走进诊室，看到对面熟悉的医生和蔼地问候他，“宇智波鼬先生，最近感觉怎么样？”

“很好。这几周，我很少感到疲乏，也不经常做噩梦了。”鼬诚实回答，“我觉得上次的理疗对我有效。”

“而且，我的伴侣也帮助了我很多。”他认真补充道。

“太好了，如果您的伴侣能在生活中关心和开导您，对疾病的康复是再好不过了。”医生笑着点头，“既然您觉得理疗有效，那我们今天就再做一次，怎么样？”

“好的。”

鼬被医生带到理疗室，平静躺在床上，让医生将理疗设备摆放在他的脑部上方。

“鼬先生，现在闭上眼睛，放松……”

听着医生诱导性的话语，在机器的嗡嗡运转声中，鼬慢慢陷入了无梦的安眠。

半个小时过后，鼬被护士唤醒，又走回诊室让医生进行后续的病情评估。

“嗯……您的康复情况确实不错，我打算再为您进行4个疗程的理疗，之后就可以暂时停止治疗，观察一段时间了。”

鼬心中一松，对医生真诚地低下了头，“谢谢。”

由于病情恢复顺利，鼬结束复诊时，时间才刚过两点。他没有直接返回“贤学院”，而是先借用医院的座机，拨通了一家水果店的外卖电话，订了一扎加糖番茄汁和一盘小番茄送到佐助的办公室，才启程出发。

鼬注意到佐助今天午餐吃得不多，脸色也称不上很好，便猜想他怕是又开始厌油厌食了——自己的Omega因为过去十几年为木叶不间断出高危战斗任务、多次重伤的缘故，全身脏器都有了不同程度的损伤和后遗症。这种情况下，如果佐助下午不额外加餐，会有低血糖昏迷的危险，而他这个弟弟又格外讨厌甜食，番茄汁已经是佐助少数能接受摄入较多糖分的方式了。

只是……今天上午，领导又给他加派了不少任务，回去恐怕是要加班，大概只能让佐助先回家了……

鼬无奈地摇摇头，加快了脚下行进的速度。

5

果不其然，回到“贤学院”工作到四点半，鼬发现堆积下来的文书一定无法让他在正常时间下班了。他拨通了佐助办公室的电话，不顾对方强烈要求说陪自己一起加班，直截了当地用Alpha权力命令弟弟先回家。

六点半时，他接到了佐助送来的晚餐便当。奇怪的是，不像往常那样，佐助没有亲手交给他，而是罕见地将便当交予他的同事，由同事再转交到自己手上。鼬想要出去找他时，却被告知佐助已经离开了。

鼬琢磨着，大概是自己今天好几次违背他的意志命令他，让弟弟生气了？

看来回家之后，得好好哄哄自己这个可爱得过分的Omega……

鼬一边幸福地想着，一边托着下巴品尝佐助特地为自己做的餐后甜点。

等到把文件都处理完毕，时间已经到了晚上八点。鼬收拾好东西，用最快的速度跑回了家。

远远地，鼬便看到他们公寓窗户里亮着的橘黄色灯光。他知道，那一定是佐助在等他。

他登上台阶，推开了房门，笑着准备抱住飞扑到自己怀里的弟弟——

然而……没有。

鼬有些惊讶，“佐助？”

他试探地轻声叫道。

无人回复。

他向屋内走了几步，注意到客厅亮着灯，有连续不断的说话声传来。

鼬走进客厅，发现这说话声来自于他们新购置的电视机。电视被调到了“木叶新闻频道”，屏幕上，木叶七代目火影漩涡鸣人正微笑着与土影握手交谈，身旁是他身穿典雅白色和服的Omega妻子，漩涡雏田。下方字幕写着“七代目火影携夫人抵达土之国 开始为期三天的正式友好访问”。

而佐助正坐在沙发上，神情呆滞地看着屏幕，单手颤抖着握住一柄苦无，锋锐的尖端直直对准了胸口。

鼬在心底叹息一声，径直关上了电视，又不等佐助回过神来，坐到他身边，温柔却不容拒绝地抽走了他手中的苦无。

“佐助……看着我。”他用双手捧住佐助的脸颊，释放出一点Alpha信息素让佐助的意识从方才电视机上的画面中转回现实。

“……唔……”佐助无意识地发出呻吟，眼睑缓缓张合，随后猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“抱歉！Alpha，我真的不爱他！那只是我没法控制的生理本能……”

他懊悔地垂下头，眼神四下游移，就是不去看他。他的眼圈已经微红了，单手痉挛地拽着衣角。

鼬什么都没说。

他只是温柔地将自己的Omega搂入怀中，不断释放自己的信息素安抚着他。

他相信佐助从未想爱上漩涡鸣人。但他也是个宇智波，他知道结合对一个宇智波的人格和情绪会有多么颠覆性的影响。纵使佐助心底并无此意，但长达十四年的结合，又怎能不在佐助心中印下深深的刻痕和伤疤？

但同时，他也能更加意识到佐助对自己的深爱。倘若不是为了改革木叶、给死去的自己和族人翻案，佐助又怎会把自己强逼到那个境地，不惜与漩涡鸣人结合，苦苦维持了十四年的不良关系？

他甚至感到深深的后怕，倘若自己没有被复活，佐助现今会不会早已死去……

于是，鼬只是一下下轻拍着弟弟的后背，不住软声安慰道，“嗯，我知道……”

“佐助，现在，我要你重复我的话。”他使用Alpha的绝对权力，在佐助的耳边一字一句地说。

“好的，Alpha。”

他听到佐助轻声、却迅速的回答。

“我做得很好，很正确。”

“……我做得很好，很正确。”佐助趴在自己怀里，顺从地重复。

“我现在的Alpha是宇智波鼬。”他轻吻着佐助的眼睛。

“我现在的Alpha是……宇智波鼬。”

“我的Alpha非常爱我，永远不会抛弃我。”

“我的Alpha非常爱我，永远不会抛弃我……”

说完最后一句话，鼬便感到自己的身体被抱紧了。佐助把额头抵在自己的胸口，小声抽泣着。很快，他的前襟就湿了一大片，泪水一直渗到了他的皮肤上。

鼬轻拍着他不断颤抖着的身体，耐心等待着佐助从这一次情绪崩溃中慢慢缓过来。

过了许久，佐助才抬起头，露出一个惭愧的笑容，“抱歉，又麻烦哥哥了……”

他从自己的怀抱中爬起来，从衣服的口袋中取出药瓶，直接仰头将药片吞了下去。

“我该及时发现自己的异常，立刻服药的……对不起，我以后尽量不失控了……”

他擦干眼泪，对自己诚恳解释道。

鼬的心头一酸。他忍不住怜爱地吻了过去，直到他将佐助慢慢推倒在沙发上，俯视着自己Omega因为亲吻和哭泣而变得绯红的面颊。

“佐助……事实上，你可以更加依赖我的，”他温柔地说，“这就是我身为Alpha的责任，不是吗？”

“……可是，我想要变得更加完美、无坚不摧，这样才能更好的照顾你……”佐助凝视着自己的眼睛，怔怔地答道，“因为我知道，哥哥已经很痛苦了，我怎么能再给哥哥增加负担……”

“你已经是世界上最完美的Omega了，”鼬抚过弟弟的刘海，轻声说，“坚强、勇敢、美好……”

“最关键的是，你是那么爱我……”

他俯下身，用全身的热度温暖佐助冰凉的四肢。很长一段时间内，他们谁都没说一句话，只是互相用目光描摹着对方的面容，默默感受着双方快要溢出胸膛的爱意。

最后，还是佐助首先打破了沉默，“你、你也是世界上最完美的Alpha……”他垂下眼帘，害羞地耳语，而后主动对自己献上了一吻。

“哥……”他边吻着自己，边小声呢喃，“你现在能干我吗……我想要你在我身体里，我很想感受到你……”

鼬没有回答。他只是轻柔地一件件脱下了佐助的衣服。

渐渐地，房中就只剩下交错的喘息和呻吟声、衣物的摩擦声与肉体的撞击声。

是的……尽管过去了足足一年，他们已经从起初最糟糕的状态中走了出来，但各自过往导致的巨大创伤和后遗症，却仍旧会不时折磨着彼此……

但鼬坚信，随着时间流逝，那些伤痕总有一天会被抹平，那些痛苦也总有一日会消失不见。

毕竟，他们是那样相爱。而爱，正是治愈一切的良药。

-

事后，他们躺在床上，紧贴着彼此的身体，沉溺于性爱后的餍足和幸福感之中。

“哥……”

在鼬的意识即将模糊之际，他听到Omega轻声叫着自己。

“嗯？”

长久的沉默。

就在鼬几乎放弃等待的时候，佐助开口了。

“我……我给你生个孩子吧……”

佐助的声音很小，却让鼬顿时清醒了过来。

他警惕地抬起头，认真地说，“佐助，如果你是有什么负罪感的话……你不需要。我相信你爱我，你不需要用这种方式来证明自己。”

“不是！”佐助大睁着眼睛反驳，“我没有……”

“我只是……真的很想要一个属于我们的孩子……我想要一个有哥哥血脉的孩子……”

“你确定？”

鼬双手温柔抚住佐助的脸颊，看到佐助满脸通红，咬紧了嘴唇，眸光闪烁着，却是无比坚定地看着自己。

“是的，哥哥。”

鼬无言注视着佐助明亮的眼睛。最终，他放弃般松开手，轻轻弹了下佐助的额头。

“好吧。不过你可是要做好准备，”他靠在佐助的耳边，用最低沉诱惑的声音说，“下次的发情期，我会狠狠操进你的生殖腔，一次又一次地在你体内成结，让你的子宫灌满我的种子，你喊再多次‘不要’也不会停，直到你瘫在床上，再也承受不住为止……”

“为了能够顺利怀孕，咱们都得努力，对吧？”

他满意地看到自家Omega从耳朵到脸颊一下子变得绯红。他飞快地从自己的怀抱中脱身，把整张脸埋进枕头中。

过了一会，枕头里传来闷闷的声音，让鼬开怀地笑了出来。

“……哥哥，就会欺负人……”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> endnote：感谢之前对那篇文的评论，否则我大概不会有想法写这个HE结局><
> 
> 不过我真的觉得在那个设定下根本没法HE，但却很适合骨科HE，所以也爽了一把我最爱的D/s风味><
> 
> 为啥本文中佐助没挂：因为虽然佐助不爱鸣人，但还是受到了多年Omega本能的影响有感情，所以不像正文中那样必死，但仍然有自杀倾向
> 
> 之后真的不写了不写了><
> 
> 因为我很喜欢D/s设定，不知这个结局观感如何？想知道大家的想法，不管什么意见都很欢迎><


End file.
